(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is a type of musical rotating luminous device. More specifically, it freely turns and flashes an eye-catching light, making it a safely interesting and a visually beautiful children's toy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Economic growth increases society's diversity as well as people's standard of living, there is an ever growing number of products available to the public. Since children are our nation's future leaders, children's toys and articles of necessity flood the market. Parents are offered a wide variety of toy cars, dolls, building blocks and other toys. Therefore, this `Sunrise Industry` of children's toys, is an expanding business opportunity, which is being actively plied by entrepreneurs.
Most children love today's average musical toy. However, their functions do not go beyond the installation of a musical device that is assembled within, as well as an attractive light. Nevertheless, some children's musical toys produce too much noise and their applications don't meet manufacturing standards, which easily cause harm to children. Additionally, some light-producing children's toys focus their light on a single point or single surface, making it unable to show any beauty and causing a waste of electricity.
Due to the conventional children toys' drawbacks, this inventor drew from many years of experience in the children's toy industry and from professional technology, in order to invent this new musical rotating luminous device.